


Узник Луаньской крепости

by Bukanushka



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukanushka/pseuds/Bukanushka
Summary: Перенесемся в мир, где есть различные народы, умеющие управлять стихиями. Здесь вы можете увидеть драконов, химер и многих других сказочных созданий. Но разве может это быть в чудесном согласии? А если нет, то возможно ли его достичь?
Relationships: Ари/Ки





	1. Поляна с одуванчиками

Усыпанная желтыми цветами поляна. Посреди нее девушка. Ее белые пряди волос, разметались по платью, но она не замечала того что ее прическа исчезла. Она с упоением складывала в корзинку одуванчики, улыбаясь каждому маленькому солнышку. Вдруг к ней подлетела бабочка. Махая крылышками, она присела на тонкие пальцы девушки. Дева остановилась, наблюдая как бабочка замерла на ее указательном пальце. Ее полупрозрачные, с красноватым оттенком крылышки трепетали на ветру. Она потопталась на пальце и перелетела на цветок, качающийся подле девушки. Дева улыбнулась и прикрыла глаза, запрокинув голову и подставляя свои щеки яркому солнышку. Ее звали Ки, что значило прекрасный нефрит. И ее имя полностью подходило девушке. Она была будто чудесным нефритом, которым стоит лишь любоваться. Было удивительным, что она родилась в семье плененного народа птиц. Ведь многие девушки этого народа были неприметными серыми воробышками, а она гордой орлицей. Это и зацепила наследного принца драконов. И именно поэтому она могла находиться на этой поляне. Линк, наследный принц, всегда добивался того, чего желал. Он был сыном любимой жены императора, ему доставалось все. Юноша даже получил свою часть земли во владение, что было редкостью. Ему было всего 15. Именно тогда он встретил Ки. Его поразила ее красота и душевная простота. Он возжелал этот цветок. Линк предложил добровольно пойти к нему во дворец, на что Ки, напуганная россказнями про драконов, отказала. Она не повелась на яркую внешность принца. Но Линк не отступил. Дождавшись сбора дев для Его Величества, он насильно забрал ее. Сбор дев -- мероприятие, где со всех вассальных земель собирали по пять невест как подношение для императора. Но часто чиновники выбирали дев для себя, в качестве наложниц. Девушки были необходимы для того чтобы использовать их духовные силы, ведь именно у женского пола, в юном возрасте они были самыми чистыми и нераскрытыми. Чиновников не интересовали силы, их привлекала внешность дев, они выбирали их, а после под предлогом, что они годны служить императору, как сосуды для энергии. забирали себе. Государь желал разобраться в этом, но из-за того что был стар, не мог пойти против подчиненных. К тому же его любимица, Владычица Огненных драконов, Ланфен, была не против всех этих бесчинств. Ланфен следила за ними, некоторых наказывала порой для вида, что вполне устраивало Государя. "Если люди готовы жертвовать красавиц, то значит ничего особого не происходит, все в порядке" -- думал Император. Линк воспользовался случаем и поступил именно как чиновники. Он забрал девушку, которую желал, слушая свое пылкое сердце. Принц не понимал, почему Ки больше не улыбается, а лишь грустно смотрит в сторону своей родины, где ее родители, друзья. Лишь когда она была одна, в окружении моря цветов, она забывала о бедах, которые ее постигли. Так она проводила каждый день, пачкая свои руки о сок одуванчиков, не слушая ворчание служанок. Можно сказать ее жизнь была замечательной. Линк не причинял ей вреда, он лишь украдкой наблюдал за ней. Он хотел взаимности, он не хотел любить один. Так было и сейчас. Принц прятался в одной укромной беседке, из которой было удобно наблюдать за Ки. Он спокойно пил чай, сдобренный медом. Этот мед заботливо делала Ки из одуванчиков. Как-то раз он попросил у нее один сосуд. Девушка испуганно исполнила просьбу и Линк вознесся на небеса от счастья. Теперь, он вкушал этот тягучий, золотистый мед, когда был в хорошем расположении духа. Его отец позволил ему жениться на Ки, сделать ее своей женой, а не простой наложницей. Император сделал исключение и теперь Ки будет принадлежать Линку. Но вот только..Хочет ли этого будущая принцесса? Эти мысли порой возникали в голове у юноши, но он выбрасывал их из головы. Любит она его или нет, неважно, ведь главное сделать ее своей, а после девушка поймет его искренние намерения. Так считал Линк. -- -- Молодой господин, не пора ли вам сообщить эту радостную новость деве Ки? -- возник из ниоткуда приближенный к Линку. Он был его учителем, воспитателем, телохранителем. А значит и был тем, кто смел задавать подобные вопросы будущему императору Драконов. -- Ты прав. Но сначала я допью чай. Торопиться было некуда. Ки не убежит же никуда. А чай может остыть. Линк это не любил.

***

Девушка поднялась, намереваясь уходить. На улице собирались тучи, как и на сердце Ки было тяжело. Она чувствовала что-то плохое, но понять никак не могла. Вдруг она увидела молодого дракона. Это был Линк. Она тихо ойкнула, опустила глаза и сжала ручку корзинки сильнее. -- Дорогая Ки, здравствуй. --Ки приветствует господина Линка. -- Я хочу тебе сообщить тебе что-то очень важное. Может мы пройдемся до беседки? -- Нет нужды, господин. -- Как хочешь, -- протянул принц, -- скажи, что ты ко мне испытываешь? -- Что я должна испытывать к господину Линку? Я уважаю его.. -- Нет, нет...я..нравлюсь тебе? -- его голос вдруг дрогнул, он не ожидал от себя подобного. -- Нет. Вдруг девушка подняла глаза и дерзко посмотрела в глаза принцу: -- Прошу простить, дорогой принц, но мое сердце отдано другому. -- Кому же? -- Линк, удивленно приподнял бровь, не понимая, когда же девушка умудрилась влюбиться. -- Я не смею сказать вам этого. -- Как смело. Знай же, тебе придется выйти замуж за меня, тебе придется полюбить меня, так что забудь его. Линк вдруг разозлился. Он не ожидал такого. В этот момент его сердце мучительно сжалось, он смотрел на девушку, едва сдерживаясь чтобы не толкнуть ее и не ударить. Ярость кипела в нем, но он сохранил свой невозмутимый и немного нахальный вид. Принц повернулся и ушел. И только хвост выдавал его напряженность. Он бился о землю. "Бам, бам, бам" -- слышалось вдалеке. Пошел легкий летний дождик. Девушка заплакала, медленно бредя в свои покои, не обращая внимания на грозные тучи и гром,который зловеще клокотал вдалеке, приближаясь...


	2. Феникс

Девушка сидела в под небольшим кустиком, спрятавшись от палящего солнца. Вчерашняя новость поразила Ки, она чуть не слегла в постель, напуганная тем, что ей придется провести всю свою жизнь с нелюбимым. Няньки, что следили за ней, сильно ругали девушку за промокшую одежду и настолько кислый вид, что было мерзко смотреть  
— И чего ты плачешь? Ты обычная девушка из народа птиц. Ты должна быть рада тому что тебя, простушку, делают принцессой, возносят чуть ли не небеса! — говорила старшая из них  
— Но разве это главное? Разве не должны супруги любить друг друга?  
— А разве он не любит тебя? Это ты напридумывала себе и упрямишься.  
— Возможно.  
Ночью она не спала. Она думала, как же ей быть, но ничего не придумала. Девушке в голову даже приходила мысль, чтобы сбежать, но она не посмела. Утром у Ки был не самый приятный вид. Ее белые волосы растрепались на голове, образовав гнездо, а темные круги под глазами, ярко выделяющиеся на бледном лице, пугали. Слуги немедленно принялись ее приводить в порядок. Но Ки не особо была настроена на то, чтобы наряжаться. Она с безразличием наблюдала за тем, как ее умывают, одевают и уничтожают круги.  
Теперь же, сидя под кустом она с грустью смотрела на синее небо. Если бы она умела летать, она бы с удовольствием унеслась бы ввысь, подальше от дворца. Но ее ядро было запечатано предусмотрительным Линком, а крылья подрезаны, как делают это гусям. Ки усмехнулась: «Все продумал.»  
Внезапно налетел ветер. Девушка ухватилась за свою шляпу, и посмотрела вдаль. Она увидела небольшую птичку, ярко-красного цвета. Она скрылась в листве и будто наблюдала за девушкой. Этот умный взгляд поражал, казалось что это человек, обернувшийся в птицу. Хотя почему казалось, так все и было. Почти.  
Ки слабо улыбнулась, смотря на чудесное создание. Оглянувшись, она подобралась ближе к птице, скрываясь в листве. Птица нисколько не испугалась, а напротив, придвинулась ближе. Девушка медленно погладила ее по крылышкам, смотря на нее с такой нежностью, будто это был самый дорогой Ки человек. Птица лишь издала воркующий звук и перелетела на другую ветку, смотря на девушку таким взглядом, будто говорила: «Пошли со мной». И девушка отправилась за этим созданием.  
Как только они скрылись из виду от посторонних глаз, птица неожиданно упала на землю, будто пыталась убиться. И тут же, вместо милой птички появился юноша. Он был ужасно красив собой. Бледное лицо обрамляли рыжие волосы, старательно приглаженные. Но несмотря на старания, небольшие петушки умудрялись появляться на голове и делая его образ немного забавным. Черные и жгучие глаза парня притягивали к себе, а губы, пухлые и яркие, будто их постоянно кусали, манили, хотелось куснуть их или проверить мягкие они или это только кажется.  
— Ари, ты наконец-то вернулся. — тихонько сказала Ки  
— Да, моя милая, — ответил Ари. Его бархатистый голос мог свести с ума любую барышню. Он ласкал своим голосом уши, а на сердце становилось так приятно.  
— Что с тобой такое? Ты не грустишь? Кто тебя обидел, солнце? — продолжал Ари, трепетно касаясь ее руки и обеспокоенно смотря на девушку  
— Ах, Ари, произошло нечто ужасное. Меня выдают замуж… — девушка убрала руку, прикусив губу и еле сдерживая жгучие слезы.  
— И кто же твой будущий муж? Линк? — голос юноши посуровел, — разве он не говорил, что не будет принуждать тебя?  
— Я не знаю что произошло. Ари. — голос Ки дрогнул. Она чувствовала себя виноватой перед своим возлюбленным. Ей казалось, что она вскружила голову ему, а после бросила, как ненужную игрушку. Девушка отступила на несколько шагов, сжала руки в кулаки и решила уже уйти, не выдерживая взгляда Ари. Она видела, что ему неприятно, в его глазах читалась боль, но он не показывал этого. Но стоило Ки повернуться, юноша вышел из оцепенения и схватил ее. Он прижал ее к себе, целуя ее шею и заворачивая своими огненными крыльями как одеяло. Девушка была изумлена. Она считала, что узнав это новость, Ари возненавидит ее, но он прижал ее к себе, как самое главное сокровище.  
— Пусть даже ты больше не принадлежишь мне…я продолжаю тебя любить.к тому же.разве подобная мелочь может нас разлучить?  
Его голос дрожал, будто он боялся чего-то, но в то же время был мягок и нежен. Ки извернулась и посмотрела на него:  
— Ты прав. Ничто не может сделать меня более счастливой чем ты…  
— Да? — Ари посмотрел на девушку, в глазах его блеснул озорной огонек и он усадил девушку на колени. Сам же он уселся на траву, срывая какой-то маленький цветок и протягивая Ки. После он поцеловал ее и прижал к себе…  
— Помнишь нашу первую встречу?  
— Да, Ари  
***  
Когда она впервые повстречала Ари.Она уже не помнит.В тот день было холодно и няньки отговаривали девушку пойти на улицу, но Ки не послушала. Ей было тесно в стенах дворца, она хотела выйти на улицу и почувствовать себя на мгновение свободной. Она бродила в окрестностях, без какой-либо цели. Девушка замерзла, но возвращаться не хотелось. Вдруг она увидела необычайной красоты птицу. Ее яркое оперение завораживало Ки. А хвост, это чудесный хвост! Девушка невольно протянула руку, но ее обдало жаром. Испуганно вскрикнув, она прижала руку к своей руке. Птица улетела. Ки не могла понять что же произошло. Она никогда не видела такой птицы.  
Девушка присела на скамейку, ежась от холода. Она думала: «Что, если я никогда не вернусь домой? Что если я проведу здесь всю свою жизнь и не увижу своих близких и родных?..» Плохие мысли окутывали ее и она становилась все мрачнее.  
Вдруг она почувствовала необыкновенное тепло, разлившееся по ее конечностям. Она дернулась и повернулась.  
— Кто ты?! — вскрикнула Ки, увидев незнакомого юношу, чуть старше ее. Он окутал ее своими крыльями, согревая  
— Я увидел, что ты расстроилась и замерзла. Я не хотел делать с тобой ничего, не бойся меня. Я всего лишь придворный  
— Но почему…  
— Такие крылья? Я и рода Фениксов, — юноша улыбнулся, с нежностью смотря на девушку, — зовут меня Ари.  
— Меня Ки, я из рода птиц…только мои крылья подрезаны.почему же твои крылья не постигла такая участь?  
— Драконы хоть и жестоки, но не осмелились бы подрезать крылья Феникса. Они же палят их кожу, какая бы она не была толстая, — Ари лучезарно улыбнулся, — кстати, я случайно обжег твою руку, по неосторожности, могу ли я ее осмотреть?  
— Ты? Так значит тогда… — девушка была поражена. Она и не думала что он может становиться птицей.  
\--Да, это был я.ну так что?  
— Да-да, конечно.-- Ки протянула ему руку. Вдруг юноша наклонился и прижал губы к руке и ее охватил какой-то приятный холодок, а после тепло. Девушка с изумлением глянула на руку и Ари, пораженная его способностями. Мгновенно выпало из головы поругать Феникса за то, что он поцеловал ее руку.  
— Что ж, тебе стоит пойти домой, скоро пойдет дождь.  
С этими словами он отдал ей свой плащ, накинув на плечи и удалился.  
Этот плащ она решила отдать на следующий день, но сколько бы не бродила, не видела его. Он будто нарочно не хотел показываться ей на глаза, а лишь издали наблюдал за девушкой, посмеиваясь. Но девушка не отчаялась и отправилась в путь на следующий день. После нескольких попыток, девушка отбросила эту идею. До одного случая  
Она часто гуляла на поляне по вечерам. Ки любовалась закатом и вспоминала свое безмятежное детство. Но неожиданно она услышала тихое пение. Девушка повернулась на звук и увидела птичку, неприглядную, но с умными глазами. Эти глаза были для девушки до боли знакомые  
— Ари? --тихонько позвала Ки, смеясь над своим глупым предположением. Но напротив ее ожиданиям птичка умолкла и бросилась на землю. Это сильно испугало девушку. Она уже протянула руки чтобы поймать ее, но птичка внезапно стала юношей  
— Не думал, что ты узнаешь меня, — ухмыльнулся Ари, — я ж специально пытался быть незамеченным.  
— …  
Девушка была поражена.  
— Раз уж так вышло, может отдашь мне мой плащ. А то император ругает меня, что я вновь «потерял очередную вещь дворца»  
— Но у меня его нет с собой.  
— Вот незадача. Что ж, надеюсь мы встретимся вновь.  
— Ари.стойте. Не могли бы вы остаться? — неожиданно спросила девушка. Она сама не ожидала этого от себя  
— Конечно, но зачем тебе это?  
— Мне...я не знаю, — честно призналась Ки  
Ари улыбнулся и присел рядом с ней.


	3. Феникс. Часть 2

Теперь они проводили время вместе. Ари скрывался в зарослях, наблюдая за Ки, но девушка чувствовала на себе взгляд, оглядывалась и находила маленькую птичку с умным взглядом. Ей казалось он искал встречи с ней. Это поражало Ки, ведь раньше никто не хотел проводить с ней время. Даже когда она собирала цветы, Линк ни разу не появился. Она подозревала, что он наблюдает за ней, но откуда, девушка так и не поняла. Вскоре это перестало ее волновать.  
Но зато Ари, он был не такой. Он заботился о ней, никогда не трогал ее, когда она этого не хотела, согревал, давая ей свою накидку, шутил, утешая девушку. Эта нежность, льющаяся из феникса удивляла Ки и умиляла. Они часто болтали ни о чем, но каждый разговор запоминался девушке, она дорожила каждым словом, сказанным Ари.  
«Неужели я влюбилась в него? Разве такое может быть?» — думала девушка  
Как-то раз она гладила крылья Ари. Она медленно водила по перышкам, которые были такие теплые и пушистые, будто одеяло.  
— Ари, почему я больше не обжигаюсь?  
— Потому что я доверяю тебе и не хочу причинять вреда, — легко ответил Ари.  
В этот момент девушка достигла маленьких перышек, больше похожий на пух. Она дунула туда и улыбнулась, посмотрев как они стали шевелиться. Ки медленно стала гладить эти перышки. Вдруг юноша необычно дернулся, глубоко задышав  
— Ки.не надо.нет…  
Он выглядел странно. Девушка остановилась, смотря на него. Ари прикусил губы, и стал наряженным. Его щеки слегка порозовели, будто он смутился.  
— Что с тобой.? Это из-за этого? — она решила проверить свою догадку и продолжила гладить пух. Но Ари не хотел больше терпеть подобное и повернувшись прижался к шалунье. Она ощутила на своих губах, горячие губы феникса. Ки испуганно распахнула глаза, испуганно смотря на него. Этот неожиданный поцелуй поразил девушку, она хотела отбежать, но Ари не пускал ее. Вскоре он отскочил, ошарашенно смотря. Он был напуган, Ари не ожидал что поступит так. Слова застряли в его горле, юноша смотрел на нее, но ничего сказать не мог. Все что пришло в голову, так это постыдно сбежать, что он и сделал.  
— Куда же ты?.. — запоздало прошептала девушка. Нельзя сказать что девушке не понравился этот поцелуй. Она слегка улыбнулась, касаясь кончиками пальцев своих губ и радуясь что он сделал это, но в это же время Ки было обидно, что Ари не предупредил ее и не спросил разрешения.  
Вдруг она увидела перо. Перо из крыльев Ари.  
— Так торопился что перо обронил, — умилилась Ки.  
***

Ари сидел в своей комнате, скрючившись в неестественной позе. В голове у него роились мысли  
— Что, если она возненавидит меня после. Я никогда не делал ничего без разрешения Ки, а теперь не смог сдержаться… Захочет ли она смотреть мне в глаза после этого?  
Юноша вспоминал в мельчайших подробностях этот момент. Ее нежные губы, мягкие и приятный.ее испуганные зеленые, как крыжовник глаза  
— Да, я все испортил… — заключил Ари.  
***

Праздник цветов.  
С утра слуги приводили Ки в порядок. Старшая нянька вплетала ей в волосы яркую лилию, заплетая в косу белые пряди. Младшие же, расправили крылья девушки и старательно обрезали.  
— Ай.-- вскрикнула девушка  
— потерпи, — ответила нянька, — если не сделать этого нам выйдет выговор  
Вот она и готова. Подобная распустившемуся бутону она вышла из своих покоев и проследовала в окружении своих нянек на празднество.  
Этот праздник был днем победы над мелкими народами, день когда драконы хвалились своей силой. А девушки, которых отдавали выступали как трофеи. Они должны были обойти всех господ и представь перед ними в лучшем виде. Их наряжали и выставляли их природные способности напоказ. К примеру девушкам-птицам позволялось показать крылья.  
Ки была поражена тому, сколько народу было на этом пиршестве. Чванливые чиновники, смотрящие своими глазенками на Дев, отпускающие сальные шуточки, министры, сохраняющие каменный вид и высокомерно смотря на остальных, пленные принцы и принцессы. И конечно Император со своей семьей. Ки, подходя к королевской семье поклонилась каждой принцессе, женам и наложницам Императора.  
— Дева Ки приветствует вас, господин, — поклонилась она в очередной раз какому-то вельможе  
— Я знаю, — спокойно ответил до боли знакомый голос  
Девушка подняла голову и увидела его.  
\--Ари, — тихо прошептала девушка. Она была изумлена до глубины души.  
Он лишь улыбнулся в ответ, а его взгляд явно потеплел при виде Ки. Он пытался быть невозмутимым и вести себя нахально и высокомерно как и с остальными. Но Ки заставляла Ари становиться добрее, делать вид, что она ему безразлична было невыносимо.  
Дева поклонилась еще раз и прошествовала дальше. Ее мучали мысли: «Почему он не показывался перед нею, перестал приходить. не уж то стыдился того поцелуя…или же она ему стала неинтересна? Эта мысль пронзила сердце девушки, как нож. Ей стало так больно, что она прикусила губу  
«Нет, так быть не может» — прошептала Ки и села на скамье, предназначенной для Дев.  
— Слышала, что в этом году на празднестве Принц Фениксов был в королевской семье, а не на своем положенном месте? — услышала Ки разговор болтушек  
— Да, неслыханная дерзость. Но Император ничего не сказал против. Неужели Феникс настолько дорог Его Величеству?  
— Конечно, он же последний Феникс в своем роде, его род был уничтожен. Он особенный трофей.  
\--И красавец. Вот бы мне с ним сблизиться… — мечтательно протянула одна  
— И не думай. Говорят что даже драконы не могут подрезать его крылья, обжигаются. Что будет, если ты ему не понравишься и он тебя сожжет?  
— И то правда  
Ки удивленно дернулась. Она и не думала какое положение Ари имел во дворце. Это произвело на нее впечатление. "Наверно у него много дел и поэтому он не смог провести со мной время из-за того что бы занят"  
Это празднество не интересовало девушку. Ки скучала. Она не могла заговорить с кем-то кроме Дев, а если хотела поговорить с каким-нибудь вельможей, то должна дождаться того, чтобы он обратил на нее внимание. Она ничего не хотела, кроме того что бы пойти домой и, завернувшись в одеяло, с упоением смотреть на перо Феникса, что сияло так ярко, что могло светить вместо свеч или лампады. Ей нравилось наблюдать за тем как перо переливается разными цветами. После девушка прятала его подальше, чтобы никто не увидел ее сокровище.   
Ки думала об этом и на ее бледном лице возникла небольшая улыбка, а взгляд остановился на Ари, на его крыльях. Они были взлохмаченные, будто он валялся на них, а после не успел пригладить. Это забавляло девушку. Взгляд переметнулся на волосы, пылающие так же, как и крылья рыжим и красным. Они были убраны в небрежный пучок, вместо традиционного хвоста. Он будто плевал на все приличия. Вдруг до ушей Ки долетел отрывок разговора:  
\-- Смотри как смотрит на него, неужели думает, что он обратит на нее внимание?  
\-- Она хоть и красива, но совсем не подходит для Принца Фениксов.   
\-- И все же, как же я завидую ей. Она получила расположение наследного принца, вряд ли теперь руки этих грязных вельмож, когда же нам надо трепетать, не зная своего будущего  
\-- Я слышала она так и не сблизилась с ним. Ходят слухи, что она бегает от него  
\-- Ха-ха, глупая...  
Ки было неприятно это слушать. Они ничего не понимали.   
***

Наступил вечер. Няньки отправились вперед, а Ки решила пройтись по аллее, украшенной красными фонариками. Она восхищенно разглядывала каждый из них, медленно бредя по пути к дворцу. Внезапно один из красных фонариков шевельнулся и появился Ари. Он держал в руках два фонаря.   
\-- Слушай...сегодня простой народ поднимает в небо фонари. Может ты составишь мне компанию?  
Девушка остановилась, ошарашенно смотря на него.   
\-- Да...я пойду..но разве мой облик..  
Она не успела договорить, как на нее полетела накидка, такая знакомая, даже родная. Он ухмыльнулся, взял за руку:  
\-- Готова взлететь?  
\-- ?..  
Он подхватил девушку на руки и взмыл в ночное небо навстречу звездам. Вскоре они приземлились у озера, где уже толпился народ. Маленькие детишки держались своих мам, завороженно смотря на яркие фонарики, запускаемые в воздух. Ари подал один фонарь Ки.   
\-- Загадай свое самое сокровенное желание...  
Он присел на землю и закрыл глаза. Девушка последовала его примеру.   
"Я хочу..хочу чтобы у меня был он...хочу никогда не расставаться с ним.." -- мысленно произнесла Ки и запустила в воздух фонарь.Он взлетел и мягко поплыл по темному небу.   
\-- Прости меня, -- услышала девушка хриплый голос, -- я сожалею о том поступке, я хочу чтобы ты никогда не считала меня тем, кто дурит и использует...  
Девушка повернулась к Ари, смотря на него глазами, полными нежности. Она медленно приблизилась к нему и поцеловала его щеку. От неожиданности Ари распахнул глаза и удивленно воззрился на нее.   
\-- Тебе не за что извиняться, -- бледные щеки Ки схватил румянец. Она медленно обняла Феникса, робко, будто боялась, что он оттолкнет ее. Но Ари прижал ее к себе, закутав ее своими крылами.   
***

Это был необычный день. Линк уехал на сбор Дев и поэтому дворец опустел. Няньки, кутаясь в полушубки шли за Ки и отговаривали ее пойти на поляну:  
\-- Сегодня обещали вьюгу, что будет с вами, если вы не успеете вернуться до нее? Мы получим нагоняй, а может на изобьют палками! Одумайтесь.  
\-- Со мной ничего не случится  
Ки было досадно что этот день был таким гадким. Она обещала, что придет к Ари сегодня. Она разогнала слуг и упрямо продолжила свой путь.   
\-- Я думал что ты не придешь, -- усмехнулся Ари, смотря на замершую девушку, -- иди ко мне скорее.   
Ки приблизилась к нему и утонула в объятиях. По ее телу разлилось тепло. Она прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь этим моментом. Все-таки стоило прийти сюда, да.   
Вдруг стало так светло. Оглядевшись, Ки увидела, что снег вокруг них растаял  
\-- Ты и такое умеешь?  
\-- Конечно, все к твоим услугам  
Повисло недолгое молчание  
\--Кстати, -- протянула Ки, -- на том празднике..тебя называли принцем Фениксов...это так?  
\-- Нет, -- бросил Ари, -- я не принц, я князь. У нас, -- его голос вдруг дрогнул, но он справился и продолжил, -- у нас, фениксов, нет принцев.   
\-- Правда? А что у вас еще есть или нет? -- Ки уставилась на него, любуясь его, похожими на уголь, очами, пухлыми губами, вишневого цвета.   
Так они провели практически весь день. Никакой вьюги не было..а может и была, но позже, когда она, окрыленная любовью вернулась домой  
***

\-- Я все помню, мой дорогой, -- она погладила Ари по щеке, -- знаешь...Я не хочу доставаться Линку.   
\-- А что же тогда? Хочешь сбежать? -- в глазах Феникса заиграли озорные огоньки, будто он был готов отправиться вперед хоть сейчас.   
\-- Сделай...--девушка запнулась  
\--?..  
\-- Сделай меня своей, Ари...  
Это желание поразило юношу.   
\-- Ты..хочешь этого? -- голос Ари прозвучал тревожно  
\-- Да..  
Ари уложил ее на мягкую траву, целуя:  
\-- Не пожалей потом, глупая..


	4. Пиршество

Линк был зол. Придя в свои покои он крушил все что попадалось ему. Его глаза сверкали, а лицо было перекошено гневом. Принц прикусил, губу, ударив себе в грудь. В этот момент Учитель вошел к нему. Он спокойно посмотрел на хаос, творившийся в покоях и прямо посмотрел на юношу. Это был не первый раз, когда Линк не мог сдержать эмоции, когда ему что-то не доставалось. Учитель уже привык. Поэтому он спокойно прошелся по комнате, двигаясь навстречу принцу  
— Вы должны успокоиться, — тихо сказал он, мягко дотрагиваясь до руки Линка  
— Она не хочет быть со мной? Что я делаю не так? Почему я не могу заполучить ее сердце? — пустой взгляд юноши устремился на лицо Учителя. По щекам принца потекли жгучие слезы. Линк слабо улыбнулся, но эта улыбка больше была похожа на безумную, будто принц решил что-то такое, что выходила за рамки разумного.  
— Не все так быстро, — молвил мужчина, продолжая держать юношу за руку, — она вас плохо знает. Вскоре дева Ки поймет какой вы на самом деле и влюбится.  
— Наверно ты прав. — принц устало поднял руку, взгляд его затуманился и он пошатнувшись, осел на пол, — пожалуй мне надо отдохнуть.  
Линк медленно встал и побрел на свою постель. Не раздеваясь он бухнулся на мягкую перину, зажмурив глаза, будто хотел побыстрее унестись в мир грез, подальше от всех суровых реалий.  
«Она так нагло сказала, что любит другого? И кто же…неужели тот Феникс, с которым они мило общались недавно. Но ведь увиливает за всеми юбками. Нет. Он точно не питает к ней чувств… Как забавно, когда я наконец-то испытываю любовь, а меня отвергают, при том так дерзко. Как же мне быть.сможет ли она меня когда-нибудь полюбить?»  
Мысли становились тяжелыми, неясными. Принц уснул.  
Учитель усмехнулся, смотря на него как на маленького ребенка. Он спокойно вышел и отправился вдоль коридоров, растворяясь в темноте.  
***

— Вы вызывали меня, Ваше Высочество? — сказала тень, поправив пенсне и поклонившись  
— Да. Меня волнует наследный принц. Как продвигается его обучение?  
— Он превосходит других в плане развития своих духовных способностей. Из него вырастет отличный дракон.  
— Я уже стар. Он станет прекрасной мне заменой.  
— Ваше Высочество? — Тень изумленно взглянул на Императора  
— Да. Ему уже 18. Я считаю, что после небольшого испытания он сможет вступить в ряды Великий. Конечно же если пройдет это испытания. Предки всегда непредсказуемы. Что же они пошлют моему сыну?  
— Он всегда добивается своих целей. Линка не остановят трудности. Вот только…меня волнует его будущая спутница жизни  
— Что не так?  
\--Она является обычной Девой. Разве она может быть достойной супругой кронпринцу?  
— Такова воля предков. У Линка горячее любящее сердце. Если бы я не одобрил, то в сердце моего сына закралась бы обида, а хуже всего гнев. Это непозволительно во время формирования своих способностей. К тому же я вижу в этой юной деве необычный потенциал. Она способна на большее.  
— Я понял  
— Луи…  
Тень вздрогнул. Он недоуменно посмотрел на Императора, вскинув бровь.  
— Скоро нас ждет большая неприятность. Подготовь к этому принца  
— Да, Ваше Высочество.  
Луи поклонился и удалился. Неслышными шагами он ступал по коридорам дворца, сливаясь с темнотой.  
— Забавно… — прошептал он, открывая дверь в свою комнату. Маленькую каморку освещала луна. Холодный свет скользил по полу, но не проникал за полог кровати, будто там что-то находится. Луи спокойно вступил в самый темный угол и уселся в позу для медитаций. Его дыхание стало почти неслышным, ресницы слегка подрагивали от малейшего дуновения ветерка. Вокруг Тени возникло небольшое сияние, исходящее из ядра учителя. Оно было то серое, почти черное, то белоснежное, будто первый снег. Это сияние завораживало, но вскоре оно потухло и Луи вернулся в обычное состояние. Он приоткрыл глаза и усмехнулся  
***  
Яркие цветы лент, развешанных на улицах, пестрели перед глазами, не давая сосредоточиться. Столица погрузилась в одно большое пиршество, созданное щедрым императором в честь вступления в брак наследного принца. Яства, сочные плоды из императорских садов ломили лавки купцов. Богато разодетые барышни расхаживали по улицам в сопровождении чиновников, больше похожих на павлинов, нежели на драконов. Обычный прохожий, бывающий в стоилце редко, был бы удивлен подобному, но жители давно привыкли к празднествам, которые в последнее время часто устраивал правитель. Они не хотели задумываться о причине частых пиршеств, главное было то, что на подобных праздниках всегда можно было получить что-то задарма.  
Яркий и богатый паланкин медленно двигался по главной улице. Любопытные зеваки, толпились, пытаясь разглядеть избранницу кронпринца, но она была тщательно закутана в покрывало. Единственное что они могли увидеть это тень девы, ее благородную осанку.  
— Наверно какая-нибудь заморская принцесса  
\--Ты что, не знаешь? Она обычная девчонка из какой-то деревушки  
\--Что ты врешь! Разве может крестьянка добиться расположения самого кронпринца?  
— Я слышал, что ее ядро должно было быть поглощено, она наверно обычная Дева  
— Что же тогда за игры ведет принц?  
Гомон усиливался, различные неприличные мысли выкрикивались из необразованной толпы. В едущей за паланкином повозке, послышалось громкое «Тц». В сопроводители юной принцессе был поставлен Великий Феникс. Так как они были оба из рода птиц, то все было логично  
— Что не так, Ари? — проговорил сидящий рядом с ним мужчина  
— Ах, Луи, он опять разносят слухи. Это может сказаться на репутации императорской семьи, — ответил Феникс, поправляя свои волосы  
— Разве это волнует тебя? — бросил Луи, пронзительно посмотрев на вспыльчивого птаха.  
— Какой проницательный.  
— Не думаю что Линк будет в восторге.  
Ари не ответил. Он вспоминал то что произошло буквально месяц назад. Ее нежное, белоснежное тело в его руках, покрасневшее от смущение лицо, горячие поцелуи и сладкие стоны. Нервно сглотнув, феникс отбросил это воспоминания и про себя горько усмехнулся: «Все прошло, она теперь принадлежит кронпринцу. Она принцесса, мне не стоит думать о ней»  
Яркие цветы, ленты, красное одеяние невесты, идущей рядом с принцем, чьи глаза сияли от радости, а на губах застыла зловещая улыбка. Ки же была наоборот грустна. Поджав губы она шла как безвольная кукла, держа за руку не любимого. За месяц ожидания девушка успела выплакать все свои слезы, она устала.  
Все происходило как в тумане. Ки совершенно ничего не помнила, не видела влюбленного взгляда принца, не слышала речей людей.  
«Забавно. Но хотя бы…я уготовлю хорошую жизнь своему будущему ребенку. Неважно что произойдет, я не должна больше думать о нем. Я безумно люблю Ари, но никогда не смогу быть с ним. Надеюсь…он найдет себе достойную жену.»  
***  
— Ты…! Как? Ты пошла на такую дерзость? Как ты посмела? — разгневанное лицо Линка вывело девушку из сомнамбулического состояния. Девушка содрогнулась от мысли что церемония закончилась и супруги уединились в спальне. И конечно же принц понял совершенное девушкой деяние.  
— Я и не думал, что ты настолько бесстыжая, — Линк раздраженно махал своим хвостом, а метки дракона на лице покраснели. Он сел на край кровати и стал натягивать на себя одежду. Он резко стал холодным и отстраненным, — я думал, что сделав тебя своей, я получу хотя бы твое тело, не говоря уже о теле, но даже тут я опоздал. Ты оскорбила меня.  
Линк горько усмехнулся, прикрывая глаза. Вдруг раздался тихий смешок. Принц смеялся, но по глазам его текли слезы. Но ведь он был мужчиной, как он мог расплакаться, да еще перед своей неверной супругой.  
— Я тебя не трону, ты противна мне.  
Он спокойно встал и удалился. Перепуганная девушка сидела на ложе, растерянно махая ресницами.  
— Так даже лучше, — молвила она, натягивая нижние одежды.


	5. Четыре Великих

— Куда мы едем?  
— К озеру Таху. Там вспыхнуло восстание во главе с водяным полозом, — ответила Тень, смотря на принца с почтением. Но в его взгляде было больше снисхождения. Теперь Луи сделали не просто учителем, его возвели в Великих, что являлось большой честью. Он был разодет в традиционные серые одеяния своего народа, а серебристые пряди закреплены в изящный пучок.  
— Пф, — ответил Линк, закатив глаза, — этот старый змей даже не понимает что творит. Туда же отправили Ари, зачем нужны мы?  
Линку не нравилась затея Императора отправить кронпринца, то есть его, к этому озеру. Казалось, что его отец чувствовал неладное в жизни молодоженов и решил немного разнообразить их жизнь. В то же время ему не терпелось встретится с давним приятелем. Вместе с фениксом они часто проводили вечера. Он заменял принцу семью, как и учитель.  
— Не стоит недооценивать врага. Полоз мудрее нас, возможно у него припасены различные уловки. К тому же он поднял восстание у озера, это не сулит добра, — спокойно ответил Луи.  
Вскоре они добрались. Их встретил птах, размахивая руками и широко улыбаясь. Его пестрые одежды были подобны флагу, привлекали к себе много внимания. Линк хмыкнул. Он и сам любил подобные цвета и одеяния, но на сражения предпочитал одеваться неприметно.  
— Как поживает наш принц? — весело спросил Ари, когда они приблизились.  
— Лучше не бывает, — отозвался Линк, приветствуя феникса.  
— О, Луи, ты тоже здесь! — Ари бросился обнимать светловолосого. Тот слегка оторопел, не привыкший к тому что его так открыто зовут по имени.  
— Ну, Три великих собрались, можно и пировать, — усмехнулся птах, когда они вошли в небольшую комнатку.  
— Три? Разве не двое? — недоуменно спросил Линк.  
— Точно. Но я уверен что вскоре появится третий, — феникс лукаво улыбнулся, смотря на кронпринца.  
— Сколько их вообще, — пробурчал Линк, успокоившись  
— Их должно быть Четыре, — внезапно подал голос Луи, — в предании говорится что всего Великих полководцев четыре. Один, поражает своими танцами, объятый пламенем, — он посмотрел на Ари. Тот подхватил:  
— Второй блещет своей мудростью, но скрывается в самой темноте.  
— Но есть еще двое. Точнее один еще не прошел испытание, а про последнего ничего не известно.  
\--И третий великий находится в этом лагере. Император собрал здесь лучших воинов не просто так. Он чувствует угрозу. нависшую над государством и хочет провернуть испытание самостоятельно. Кто повергнет полоза, погасит восстание, то будет третьим великим.  
— Глупость какая, — Линк закрыл глаза, устало зевнув.  
— Может быть. Так вот, господа, мы же должны не полководцев обсуждать, а стратегию, — глаза Феникса загорелись, он потер руки и достал сосуд с вином  
— Что это? — бросил Луи  
— Ты прекрасно понимаешь. Давайте начнем.  
— Из твоего послания мы можем понять, что полоз собирался захватить близлежащие деревни у озера Таху. Но ты им это не позволил?  
— Так и есть, — держа чарку с вином, Ари уселся подушке, — змей на мой взгляд хочет сделать из мелких народов что-то вроде растопки. Озеро Таху не станет очагом восстания, а лишь щепкой, что раззожёт большой огонь.  
— Ты хочешь сказать что он хочет привлечь более крупные поселения? — Линк недовольно махал хвостом, смотря на вальяжную манеру разговора Ари  
— Да, — вновь из ниоткуда появился Луи, — даже если мы потушим восстание сейчас, механизм уже запущен. Змей отличался тем, что говорил убедительно. Он уже выиграл несколько сражений. А значит он вселил в простой люд надежду, что время правления драконов-тиранов закончится, что если Водный дракон смог пару раз выиграть, то и они смогут.  
— Ослепленные своими надеждами люди страшны, — усмехнулся Феникс. Его взгляд неожиданно стал холодным и грустным. От этого кронпринца передернуло.  
— Что же нам тогда делать? — удивился Линк  
— Уничтожить Полоза является оптимальным вариантом. А также всех восставших. Обычно мы заточаем их в Луаньскую тюрьму. Но раз такое дело, то мы должны показать народу кнут, — сказал Луи. Он был тоже грустен.  
Линк изумился. Он впервые видел их в таком состоянии  
— Кажется вы совсем не рады этому исходу…  
— Конечно, — выдохнул Ари, — мой народ был уничтожен, желая достичь мира  
— А мой заточили в тюрьму и пытали каждого ядом, — Тень прикрыла глаза, потирая виски, — и теперь нам приходится служить на стороне врагов.  
— Я.я не знал, — растерянно пробормотал кронпринц. Он больше никогда не забудет эти печальные лица. Линк не хотел расстроить своих приятелей, но сделал это.  
Линк знал что они здесь не своей воле. Но услышав слова Луи принц был ошеломлен. В словах Учителя было столько ненависти к драконам, что он поежился. «Я хочу.хочу чтобы они перестали грустить, надевая на себя маски. Мне хочется увидеть искренние улыбки дорогих мне людей»  
Вскоре стемнело и приятели разбрелись по комнатам.  
— Когда ты расскажешь все Линку? — услышал кронпринц голос учителя за стеной. Он удивленно распахнул глаза и прижался к стене.  
— О, Луи, я не смогу ему это рассказать. Я не хочу ранить его, — ответил безмятежный голос Ари.  
— Но ведь правда выйдет наружу и это будет больнее  
— Я люблю их обоих, я не смогу выбирать между ними. Если бы в тот холодный вечер я не увидел ее, все было бы иначе. Я думал, что справлюсь, но в итоге не сдержался, — Линк представил в своем воображении грустное лицо птаха, — я избегал ее, прятался, но тайно наблюдал. Она единственная кому я был готов отдать свое сердце. Но она никогда не сможет быть моей. Знаешь, Луи, я хотел бы…  
В комнату ворвался Линк  
\--…искупить вину, — Ари лежал на полу, прикусив губу и буравя потолок взглядом. Рядом сидел Луи, с осуждением смотря на феникса. Оба изумленно взглянули на Линка  
— О ЧЕМ ВЫ ГОВОРИТЕ? — принц был в ярости, — неужели ты тот самый, ты…!  
Он был разбит, не ожидал подобного от лучшего друга. Его предали. Снова…  
— Линк, подожди. — начал было Ари, но кронпринц набросился на него  
— Сразись со мной. — Линк сам удивился тому что сказал, но отступать было поздно. Гнев бурлил внутри него, он чувствовал себя униженным.  
— Глупости. Я не хочу сражаться с тобой. Да и зачем?  
Дракон бросился на него, размахивая хвостом. Луи отпрыгнул, уйдя в тень, а Ари беспомощно закрылся руками, не желая причинить боль Линку. Удар отбросил его. Кронпринц удивленно посмотрел на Великого, не понимая, почему тот не желает проявить свою силу. От этого Линк разъярился еще сильнее. Он кидался на Ари. пытаясь ударить его посильнее. Птах беспомощно защищался. Он не хотел причинить вред своему другу, да и чувствовал себя виноватым.  
Вскоре Линк устало вздохнул и, гневно посмотрев на Феникса, удалился.  
— Мне правда жаль, — пробормотал птах, поджав губы.


	6. Гордый Феникс

— Луи!  
— Что тебе, Ари?  
— У меня появился гениальный план, — глаза феникса лукаво блестели, он широко улыбался, смотря на Тень. Луи, подозревая что-то нехорошее, хмыкнул, закатывая глаза:  
— Что ты надумал?  
— Я долго думал с того момента, как мы с Линком подрались. Он вряд ли простит меня, а я не могу вести непринужденно вести себя в его присутствии. Да и к тому же восстания стали вспыхивать все чаще. Мы все еще не можем подобраться к полозу, у него есть преимущество, но что если мы подошлем в озеро Таху шпиона, который выдаст точное расположение змея? Или… — Ари замолк, подбирая нужные слова  
— Неужели ты хочешь стать этим шпионом?  
— Почему бы нет? Ты же знаешь что у моего рода есть преимущество. Мы, мягко говоря, живучи  
— Думаешь из-за того что вы не смогли поделить девушку, стоит отдавать свою жизнь? — Луи недовольно оправил мантию, раздражаясь, — я считаю, что все это глупости. Из-за какой-то девушки вы будете как кошка с собакой цапаться, нашли причину  
— Угомонись, Луи, — птах посерьезнел, снимая свою маску беспечного феникса. — раньше я считал, что если ты будешь жертвовать ради всех собою, то добьешься чего-то. И к чему это привело? Я хочу отдать одну из своих ничтожных жизней на благо дорогого мне друга и любимой мне женщины и… — Ари прервал свою речь, будто вспоминая что-то. Его щеки слегка покраснели, — ради своего сына, — продолжил он дрогнувшим голосом, — они будут жить в мире, где не будет мятежников, бунтовщиков. Хотя бы какое-то время. Мое государство пало, я не смог спасти никого. Я не смог защитить свою семью, в порывах укрыть от зла всех. Теперь у меня есть цель  
— Не думаю, что ее тронет твое великодушие. А про Линка ты подумал? Ты разобьешь его сердце, из его жизни исчезнешь ты, а еще…он лишится возможности стать великим.  
— А разве стать Великим так важно? Мы всего лишь мальчики на побегушках, без воли, следуем указаниям Императора, который вот-вот и умрет. Разве это правильно? Подавлять восстания, собирать Дев, для утех чиновникам. Как же это мерзко! Я не хочу чтобы Линк погряз в этом мире. Я хочу чтобы он был счастлив, чтобы он забыл меня…я не хочу чтобы на него навешали ярлыки, а за любой промах тыкали пальцем, осуждая.  
Луи слушал его, склонив голову. Два пера, за его ушами, дрожали на ветру. Второй великий тяжело вздохнул, глянув на Феникса.  
— Господин Луи! Господин Ари! — послышался голос.  
Они повернулись, смотря на солдата, на лице которого был изображен ужас.  
— Что случилось?  
— Вода…там.  
Луи метнулся вперед. Выйдя на улицу, он увидел огромное количество воды, наступающее на маленькую рыбацкую деревеньку. Она находилась рядом у моря и жители привыкли к приливам, но этот был особенный. Было ощущение что вся вода стремилась на сушу, против своей воли. Если вода достигнет земли, то она затопит не только деревню, но и пойдет дальше. Также это затронет лагерь, разбитый Великими.  
— Если мы не успеем, то пойдут слухи, что Великие полководцы не могут уберечь народ, усомнятся в силе Императора, так ведь? — усмехнулся Ари.  
— Не до этого сейчас, — отмахнулся Луи, — ты остаешься здесь.  
— Почему это?  
— Ты у нас любитель собой рисковать. слушай, — обратился Второй великий к солдату, — Феникса не выпускать.  
— Нет надобности, — внезапно появился Линк, — я не хочу чтобы Первый Великий промочил свои крылья, — он выпустил в направление птаха что-то черное и острое.  
— Ты.! — возмутился Ари  
— Я слышал часть вашего разговора  
— У тебя входит это в привычку, — хмыкнул феникс и неожиданно успокоился  
— С вами не привыкнешь. Я отправлюсь на выяснения причины подобного поведения воды, мне не страшно замочить крылья. И да, Ари, не бойся это не черный яд, его слабый раствор. От этого ты не умрешь, не надейся. Просто будет кружится голова, а это в полете опасно. Так что сиди и не рыпайся.  
— Я поспешу в деревню, — молвил Луи и удалился. Он обернулся в филина, его истинную форму, и взлетел по направлению к деревушке.  
Линка удивил Луи. Он никогда не видел его настоящий образ. Но кронпринцу было некогда стоять, разинув рот. Выпустив крылья и приняв образ дракона, Линк взмыл в небо, внимательно оглядывая толщи воды.  
«У кого же столько энергии? И где он находится?» — дракон был обеспокоен. Но вдруг он увидел метнувшееся существо под ним. Оно было подобно горящей стреле, выпущенной опытным стрелком. Проследив за ним, принц увидел на горизонте бледное пятно, которое изредка сверкало. На один взгляд можно подумать что это чешуя рыбы, но в отличии от обитателей морского мира, оно недвижимо стояло на одной точке.  
«Неужели полоз?.. стоп, а что же это было?»  
— Ари? — гневно вскрикнул Линк, разглядев в ярком существе своего приятеля. Хоть старт у птаха задался, но чем дальше тот летел, то больше вихлял и замедлялся. Фыркнув, дракон ускорился, чтобы поймать феникса, но…тот уже летел в море, не справившись с управлением. Линк протянул руку стремясь к своему другу, но расстояние между ними было большое. Это пугало кронпринца, он забыл про пятно, про опасность, нависшую над деревней и всем государством. Он видел лишь своего яркого друга, стремительно удалявшегося вниз.  
— АРИИ…! — прокричал Линк, не в силах помочь ему.  
***  
— Ари, ты должен заботиться о ближних своих, — мягкий голос матери возник из ниоткуда.  
— Мама? — удивленно прошептал птах, закрыв глаза.  
\--Мамочка, я буду заботиться обо всех, — услышал Феникс детский голосок. Распахнув глаза, он увидел маленького себя, сидящего на коленях у Императрицы Фениксов, — я хочу создать мир, где не будет зла, где все будут счастливы, — мальчик широко улыбался. Мама с любовью смотрела на своего сына, поглаживая его по локонам:  
— Конечно, ты создашь чудесный мир.  
Видение поплыло. Ари протянул руку в желании сохранить эту картину: мама с сыном. Но она расплылась и превратилась в ужасающее полотно. Маленький мальчик в объятиях своей каменеющей матери.  
— Мамочка, нет, не надо.почему ты такая твердая?  
— Все хорошо, сынок, — шептал всегда нежный голос Императрицы, — не смотри, зажмурь глаза, милый.  
Ари видел странную девушку, на голове которой росли змеи вместо волос. Эти змеюки смотрели на его маму, а сама девушка держала маму за голову, чтобы она не смогла уклониться от взора. От испуга матушка не могла зажмурить глаза, ее единственная мысль было спасти своего сына.  
— Мама, — громче сказал Ари, смотря на эту картину, — нет, остановитесь, не хочу…  
Но это видение не уходило, наоборот, оно показывало птаху в подробностях смерть его матушки. Но вдруг оно разбилось на сотни осколков и феникс услышал пронзительный голос:  
— АРИИИ…!!!  
Птах распахнул глаза и увидел Линка, стремящегося к нему на помощь.  
— Я все-таки не справился, — усмехнулся Ари, — ничего…  
В последнюю минуту Линку удалось схватить Ари, но было поздно. Они погрузились в воду вместе. Удар был тяжелым. Феникс зажмурился от боли, дракон прижал его к себе, сердито фырча. У него были задатки к нахождению в воде, но он был чистокровным огненным драконом, а значит и способности его были ограничены. Принц хотел было всплыть, прижимая к себе птаха, но тут обнаружилось, что его нога обо что-то зацепилось. Линк дернулся, но водоросли, будто живые обвивались вокруг его конечностей и тянули вниз.  
«Черт» — выругался дракон, понимая, что попал в одну из ловушек полоза.


	7. Юный император

— Папа.мама… — маленький ребенок стоял посреди огромного зала, растерянно хлопая глазами. Его окружали чиновники, почтительно преклонившись. Мальчика окутывала золотистая мантия, на голове возвышался головной убор Императора.  
— Ваше Величество, — молвил мужчина рядом с ним  
— Где мой папа?.. — испуганно прошептал мальчик, смотря глазами размером с блюдце на незнакомца.  
— Он.в хорошем месте. Твой папа устал, ему надо отдохнуть. Ты встретишься с ним, но потом, — мужчина погладил мальчугана по голове, неловко улыбаясь.  
Ари помнил этот момент. Заискивающие взгляды богатых, полные ненависти глаза бедных крестьян, все крутилось в голове у маленького Феникса. Он плохо помнил то, как ушел его отец. В ту ночь мама схватила его и повела куда-то. Они долго бежали, мальчик робко жался к своей матушке. Но потом…потом они встретили странных существ. Это были девушки с платками на голове. Эти воительницы пугали маленького Ари, тот тихонько заплакал, прячась в одежи своей матери. Сама Императрица дрожала как осиновый кол, выпучив глаза. Она с ужасом смотрела как девушка подходит к ним, скорчившимся в траве, медленно снимает свой головной убор, берет ее за подбородок. Спящие змейки лениво открывают глаза, зевают, клацая пастями и с недоумением смотрят на женщину, прижимающую своего сына. Императрица чувствовала как каменеют ее конечности, но она все сильнее сжимала ребенка, пытаясь сохранить его жизнь.  
— Ари, не смотри, — мягко сказала матушка, скрывая свое волнение и страх. Она пыталась говорить уверенно, не пугать ребенка.  
— Мамочка…  
Ари чувствовал как его матушка становилась все тверже, холоднее, как ее теплые руки превращаются в камень. Ему было страшно, он боялся потерять маму. Он не знал сколько прошло времени, но странные девушки ушли, оставив его одного с застывшей матерью. Мальчик не мог выбраться из тисков Императрицы, он мог лишь плакать, пытаясь добиться ответа от его матушки  
— Мама…мама.ответь, прошу, ты же слышишь меня, так ведь? — истошно верещал мальчик. Но мама не отвечала. Вскоре их нашли люди из дворца, помогли вылезти ребенку из статуи. Ари смотрел на полные ужаса глаза матери и пытался успокоиться, не плакать. Он не понимал почему мама не отвечает ему, почему она стала камнем, ему было страшно.  
В ту ночь его привели во дворец. Отец даже не взглянул на своего потрепанного сына. Он сидел на своем троне, опустив голову. Его ранили. Но все раны были ничто, самое ужасное, что могло произойти с Императором уже случилось. Он лишился своей любимой жены. Он хотел рычать, метать все вокруг, но у него не было сил. Он лишь сидел, сжимая кулаки и кусая губы. Феникс не мог позволить себе плакать, нет, он будет сильным.  
Рана не заживала. Император тяжело заболел и вскоре скончался. Ходили слухи, что его отравили, но никто не знал правды. Вся власть перешла в руки десятилетнего Ари. Вот они, ничтожные чиновники стояли перед ним, желая добиться расположения у юного императора, но они же плели хитрые замыслы против него. Это бесило Ари, он был слишком слаб, чтобы противостоять вельможам.  
Неожиданно вспыхнул конфликт с народом химер. Юная предводительница повела свое войско на маленькое государство Фениксов. Эти земли славились ископаемыми и это было нужно химерам. На границы были посланы великие генералы государства, но все они были превращены в камень. Многие не считали химер опасными, забывали про их способности. Люди волновались. Они смотрели на юного Императора и качали головой, представляя исход войны. Сам Ари прекрасно это понимал, но что мог сделать десятилетний мальчуган? Еще вчера он гулял по лесу, беззаботно улыбаясь, а сейчас в его руках целая страна, которую он должен защитить.  
— Мне страшно, — тихо шептал птенец, когда рядом никого не было и гордо поднимал голову, проходя мимо господ. Он знал что эти люди не считают его равным им, они плели против него заговоры, пытались управлять им. Лишь один человек был с ним искренен. Его дядя был теперь для Ари нянькой, советником, семьей. Если бы не дядя, Ари давно бы поддался напору вельмож.  
— Дядя, — тихо сказал юный император, смотря грустными глазами свою мантию, — сможем ли мы выстоять этот напор?  
— Определенно, — усмехнулся мужчина, — все будет хорошо Ваше Величество. Хоть Фениксы и кажутся слабыми, мы все еще божественные птицы.  
— Говорят, что у химер секретное оружие?  
— Все заключается в их волосах. Просто не смотри на них и все будет хорошо.  
Фениксы проигрывали. Застывшие в самых необычных позах воины пугали обычных людей. Народ был в смятении. Многие образовывали группы и шли к дворцу, требуя каких-либо действий. Химеры наступали, одерживая превосходство. А маленький мальчик, стоящий во главе целого государства со слезами на глазах смотрел как умирает его родина.  
— Дядя! Разве нет способа победить их?! — восклицал Ари, но получал в ответ лишь угрюмое молчание советника. Императора охватил ужас. В день, когда очередное поселение превратилось в камни, ему пришла в голову безумная мысль. Именно в тот день пропал Его Величество. Советник был в ярости. Он был готов убить любого, кто пытался его удержать. Забыв про опасность, мужчина пошел на поиски Ари, но того будто след простыл. Растворился. Невероятно! Как такое возможно? Дядя запретил выносить весть о пропаже императора, занял его место, надеясь что Ари вернется. Всех сплетников заключили в тюрьму, отрезали языки.  
В тоже время к главному лагерю армии прибавился еще один солдат. Он отличался от многих. Мальчуган был сильно потрепан и истощен, будто шел долгое время пешком, не останавливаясь. Многие смеялись над ним, говоря что он умрет не смертью героя, на поле боя, а от голода. Но на удивление за несколько дней он возмужал, нежное лицо посуровело, он изменился. Мальчик не щадил себя во время тренировок, старательно пытался стать сильнее. Это стремление нравилось генералу. Генерал решил, что такой маленький мальчик может быть отличным шпионом. Он сделал из мальчика свои уши, которые были везде.  
— Говорят, что император попросил помощи у драконов  
— Этот юнец не знает, что делает! Что драконы, что химеры, все равно гады. Что если эти существа в сговоре?  
\--Кто знает. Видать нам конец, судьба такая.  
— Пф, судьба, насмешил.  
Эти будничные разговоры горожан раздражали юного шпиона. Он давно слышал о союзе Фениксов и Драконов и это не нравилось мальцу.  
«О чем только думает он?» — размышлял Ари, пытаясь разгадать мысли дяди. Мальчик сбежал, сняв с себя обязанности императора, но об этом никто не знал, кроме некоторых. Но никто, кроме него самого, не знал о том кем Ари стал. Он оказался намного полезнее, подслушивая и подсматривая. С тех пор как он попал в войска, солдаты будто воспряли духом. Малец приносил им довольно ценные сведения, вскоре Фениксы стали делать робкие шаги к победе. Мальчик стал их символом. Некоторые прозвали его безумным танцором, объятым пламенем. У Ари были сильные способности, которые он стал еще сильнее развивать. Война заставила его повзрослеть. Его чувства будто заморозились, он видел испуганные лица своих врагов, убивал их. Видел бедных людей, невинных детей, он помогал им. Видя мужества десятилетнего Ари, воины сделали его своим примером.  
Но произошло ужасное. В тот день Ари проник во дворец, горя желанием узнать больше о союзе Драконов и Фениксов. Спрятавшись, он стал наблюдать. Охрана не заметила его. Ари увидел богато разодетых драконов и потрепанного дядю. Тот сидел рядом с троном, не смея занять место Императора. Он выглядел усталым и вымотанным  
— Посол драконов приветствует Его Величество.  
— Тут нет Его Величества, — спокойно прервал речь посла советник, — ему не здоровится и он передал обязанности своему советнику, то есть мне.  
— Вот как, — хитро улыбнулся посол  
Они начали вести свою беседу, которую подслушивал Ари. Вдруг его внимание привлек странный человек, стоящий поодаль посланников. На нем был платок. Этот платок был очень знакомым. Мальчик напрягся, пытаясь вспомнить где же видел его, как вдруг этот человек вытащил меч из ножен и кинулся на советника. Посланники ощетинились, преображаясь.  
— Вы.! — запоздало крикнул дядя, когда к его горлу был приставлен клинок, — вы.  
— Ну да, а ты что хотел, — ухмыльнулся посол, — думаешь нам будет выгодно помогать вам?


	8. Мой драгоценный друг

Несколько людей сняли капюшоны мантий, обнажая свою необычную шевелюру.  
— Драконам нет никакой выгоды помогать Фениксам, — хищно улыбнулся посол, сверкнув глазами. Махнув тяжелым хвостом, мужчина приказал схватить всех. Стража кинулась на защиту советника, но тут химера, надавила на горло дяди, выпуская своих змей.  
— Если Фениксы решат побежать на подмогу или же захотят защитить своего ненаглядного Императора, то он будет покусан моими змейками, — сказала плутовка. Несколько гадов, спрятавшиеся в складках одежды проползли по залу, угрожающе шипя.  
Ари, сидящий из своего укрытия, испуганно ойкнул. Но тут же заткнул себя руками, напряженно наблюдая за людьми.  
Вдруг один из стражников, вскрикнул и бросился к драконам. Этот неожиданный поступок изумил присутствующих, но белая змейка стрелой кинулась к обезумевшему. Острые клыки впились в ногу птаха, прокусывая легкую броню и впуская яд в кровь. Феникс упал, закричав от боли.  
— Какой наивный, — услышал Ари тихий голос химеры, — наши воительницы скоро подойдут к воротам столицы. Все бесполезно, Ваше Величество  
— Я не. — пытался сказать дядя, но лезвие угрожающе блестело у шеи, заставляя советника замолкнуть.  
Змеи кинулись к страже, послышались крики, птахи пытались отбросить их. Драконы небрежно откидывали Фениксов в сторону своими хвостами, на их лицах замерло презрительно выражение лица. Предводительница химер лишь наблюдала, присев на трон и держа советника в заложниках.  
В зал торжественно вошла группа химер с кипящими на голове ворохами змей.  
— Мы зачистили дворец, теперь это лишь дом статуй, — спокойно сказала одна из девушек. От этого спокойствия у мальчика похолодело все внутри. Он вспомнил, вспомнил где он видел эту химеру, что угрожала его дяде, вспомнил такую же картину. Грозные глаза девушки, шипящие гады на голове и холодное тело матери.  
— Нет… — прошептал Ари, выпуская одно из своих перьев в молодую химеру, как стрелу. Перо воткнулось в голову одной из гадюк, убивая ее. Мальчик переместился, действуя по такому же принципу, метя в головы змей или же самих гадюк. От неожиданного нападения воительницы слегка растерялись, не понимая откуда их атакуют. Змеи расползлись по залу. ища источник. Но Ари был проворен и быстро перемещался. Мальчику хотелось плакать, но он не позволил себе разреветься. Прикусив губу, он нападал на людей, что убили его семью, в голове было пусто, осталось лишь желание отомстить за матушку и батюшку.  
— Это ты, ты, — шептал Юный птах, метя на предводительницу.  
Воспользовавшись замешательством, фениксы стали помогать неожиданному спасителю. Несколько людей бросились звать на подмогу, некоторые, раненые, превозмогая боль, бросались на неприятеля. Зал окрасился кровью.  
Ногу пронзила боль. Ари зажмурил глаза, отбрасывая змеюку. Поскользнувшись, он не удержался и упал на пол с высоты с глухим стоном. Мальчуган видел как к нему подходит химера, хмыкнув:  
— Так вот кто у нас бунтует  
Она схватила мальца за волосы, заставляя распахнуть глаза. На него уставились несколько. Ари чувствовал как немеют его конечности, он пытался зажмуриться, но не выходило, он будто был очарован.  
— Стой! — услышал он детский голосок. Ари удивился, откуда же тут ребенок, перед тем как потерять сознание. Он провалился в мучительный сон.  
— Ари, — услышал он нежный голос матери, — мой дорогой сын…тебе нельзя, нельзя быть здесь, тебе еще рано, — голос стал печальным, мама плакала  
— Матушка…  
Голос замолк.кто-то тряс его за плечо.  
— Прошу, съешь, тебе станет лучше, — что теплое и мокрое тыкалось в губы. Ари послушно открыл рот, зубы воткнулись во что-то мягкое. Тело объяло теплом, казалось, что матушка обняла его. И вновь он провалился в сон. Но теперь это был добрый и милый сон. Он бегал по поляне, пытаясь догнать маленькую девочку. Его белый платок развивался на ветру, девочка весело смеялась.  
— Лунян, — услышал он свой голос, — подожди меня, ты слишком быстро бежишь  
— Ты такой слабый, Ари, — девочка улыбнулась, подходя к нему  
Картина изменилась, он увидел как Лунян плачет в углу комнаты  
— Почему ты плачешь?  
Девочка не ответила, хватаясь за голову и убегая от мальчика  
— Ари, — услышал он чей-то голос, — Ари, ублюдок, только попробуй помереть. Решил сбежать от меня, ничего не выйдет. Смерть не заберет у меня моего драгоценного друга


	9. Никто тебя не сможет обидеть

— Мама, почему Ари не использует меч? — спросил Линк, подбегая к женщине  
— Зачем ты задаешь эти вопросы мне?  
— Я не могу, — робко сказала Ари, держа в руках арбалет, — мне неудобно  
— Тогда я тоже не хочу использовать меч, — кронпринц отбросил клинок в сторону, — у меня тоже будет особенное оружие  
— Глупости. Ты кронпринц, — оборвала его императрица  
***  
— Почему у тебя такие холодные ноги? — воскликнул Линк, хватая птаха за икру.  
— Я. я не знаю, — выдавил из себя Феникс. Если бы принц пригляделся, то увидел бы в глазах своего друга печаль, но мальчика это не волновало  
— Тебя надо согреть, — заявил Линк, потянув птаха во дворец, — пойдем обогреемся, я попрошу приготовить тебе кадку с теплой водой  
— Не стоит…  
Но кронпринц не слышал его. Он крепко держал руку застенчивого мальчика и бежал.  
— Мамушка, — обратился он к своей няньке, — приготовь для Ари теплой воды, его ноги совсем ледяные!  
— Конечно  
Заботливо укутав птаха, мальчик растирал ноги Ари.  
— Не стоит, нет, не надо, ты же кронпринц, а я.  
— Ты чего меня не слушаешься? Вот именно я кронпринц, ты должен меня слушаться, я не хочу чтобы ты заболел. Ты самый драгоценный мой друг!  
От этого признания Ари был ошеломлен. Никто еще не называл его другом. Поэтому мальчик не осмелился сказать, что его ноги больше никогда не согреются  
***  
— Он и Великий? Не может быть! Он же совсем юн, что могло произойти с ним такое?  
— Говорят, что его родителей убили химеры и он был самым юным императором павшего государства Фениксов  
— Он? Какие глупые слухи, пф  
Ари смущенно шел рядом с гордым Линком. Ему уже было 12, птах был старше дракона на два года, но выглядел слабее и меньше. Это поражало людей. Но Линк совершенно не замечал этого.  
— Линк! — услышал кронпринц своего отца  
— Отец! — отозвался малец  
— Тебе уже 10 лет, теперь у тебя не будет няньки. Мы приставили тебе учителя.  
— Но отец.  
— Ты уже достаточно взрослый, тебе необходим учитель. Познакомься, вот он, — сказал Император, указывая на подходящего к ним юношу. На вид ему было 18 лет и на учителя он не был похож на совершенствующегося.  
Ари было неинтересно слушать чужой разговор и он улизнул на улицу, в желании подождать Линка во дворе.  
— Хо, а вот и новоиспеченный Великий. Кто же мог подумать, что такой хилый станет полководцем, — услышал птах голос мальчуганов  
— А что если он сам сделал метку? — сказал юный принц, брат Линка  
— А мы проверим, — задира Бэй, один из многочисленных братьев Линка, набросился на Ари, желая стереть метку на его руке. Но на удивление красное пятно, похожее на колючку не смывалось. Он сильно сжал руку мальчика:  
— А ну ребята, давайте проучим этого мальчишку. Слишком гордый он. Конечно же он сделал это пятно сам. Наверно не хочет оставаться в тени Линка, решил его затмить.  
Ари пытался вырваться, что-то бормотал, заикаясь. Но маленькие бандиты не слышали его. На мальчика посыпались тумаки. Но вдруг Бэя что-то отбросило. Ощетинившись, птах смотрел гневными глазами на свору.  
— Ты чего? Думаешь отбросил меня своими куриными крылышками и герой?  
Но тут Бэй испуганно ойкнул. Рядом с ним пролетело остро заточенное перо, поранив нежную щеку.  
— Кто это сделал?  
На него обрушился шквал таких перьев, превращая одеяния в решето. Бэй поднял глаза и увидел безумное лицо застенчивого Ари. Казалось, что в него вселился злой дух.  
— Я никогда не хотел затмить своего друга, — спокойно сказал птах, взмахивая крыльями и выпуская еще несколько перьев. Дети разбежались, испуганно вереща.  
— Больной, — пробормотал Бэй и последовал за своими дружками.  
Линк вышел во двор, услышав шум и увидел сидящего Ари. Под глазом темнел синяк, а сам он выглядел вымученно.  
— Ари! — кинулся принц к нему, — кто это сделал?  
— Я неудачно упал, ничего такого, все хорошо.  
— Ты не мог так упасть  
— Линк…знаешь, я больше не буду слабым, я буду тренироваться, очень много…правда  
— Ари…я тоже, я буду следовать за своим учителем и больше никто не сможет обидеть тебя, я защищу тебя!  
Ари улыбнулся. Их дружбу ничего не разобьет  
***  
— Ну что, мой милый друг, может прогуляемся по столице? — весело сказал Ари, хитро смотря на Линка  
— Опять решил пробежаться по кабакам? И не стыдно тебе? — буркнул принц, не отвлекаясь от тренировки.  
— Ой, какие мы праведники, как скучно, — протянул птах, усаживаясь на траву и наблюдая за юношей.  
— Тебе уже пятнадцать, скоро император выберет тебе жену и все, я потеряю своего друга, его сердце заберет какая-нибудь красавица. Как же я это переживу, — Ари изобразил на лицо печаль, падая на траву.  
— Не драматизируй. И к тому же мое сердце уже забрано одной  
— И кто же эта роковая девица?  
— Одна из Дев  
— Ты хочешь ее так завлечь во дворец?  
— Да  
— Ох, прощай, Линк, — сказал Ари, отходя от Линка, — все, больше никаких гулянок, мой друг, занятая личность.  
— Вот шутник, --усмехнулся Линк. Прошло уже так много времени. Он знал Ари робким мальчиком, стоящим в его тени. Но что-то произошло и птах резко стал заниматься собой, всегда был весел, улыбка не сходила с его лица, он превратился в чудесного юношу, дамского угодника. Больше никто не смел сказать, что он жалок. Линк гордился своим другом. Но Линк не знал, что этот паренек носил маску и, пока никого не было, плакал. Эти слезы Феникса были доказательством того, что Ари был слаб. Он не мог отпустить свою ненависть к людям, что убили его матушку и отца, его дядю. Ненависть к людям, уничтожившим его страну. Птах растирал свою правую руку, не способную больше держать меч, из-за той проклятой змеи, что укусила его в ту ночь, а горячие слезы падали на ледяные ноги.  
— Я буду сильным, я защищу всех дорогих мне людей…не зря же я Великий…  
***  
— Мама, мама!  
— Что тебе, Линк?  
— Научи меня медицине, я хочу стать врачом и вылечить Ари  
— Что с ним не так?  
— Его рука так часто болит, я не знаю что делать, я не хочу чтобы ему было больно  
— Глупый ребенок  
Императрица отправила Линка к лекарке. Чем бы дитя не тешилось, лишь бы не плакало, рассудила женщина, считая что ему быстро надоест, но на удивление мальчик стал прилежно учиться, читать книги и стал рьяным фанатом иглоукалывания.  
— Когда-нибудь я вылечу Ари и ему не будет больно.  
***  
Это воспоминание было самым дорогим для Линка. Он запрятал свое желание далеко в своей душе. скрывая ото всех. Но что же пошло не так?  
Принц держал в своих объятиях тело Ари, не понимая почему у него такая реакция на небольшую порцию яда. Ведь всех придворных кормили подобным, чтобы выработать устойчивость. Неужели Ари пренебрег этим? Погружаясь все сильнее в воду, Линк пытался выпутаться из водорослей, но было поздно, он уже попался. Прижимая Ари сильнее, дракон тяжело вздохнул.  
— Я такой глупый, пустоголовый, — ругал себя принц, — я же обещал защитить тебя, никто не сможет тебя обидеть, какой же я лгун


	10. Я хочу чтобы вы улыбались

— О, а вот и наши нарушители явились, — послышался скрипучий голос где-то в глубине. Линк через силу открыл глаза. Помотав головой и дернувшись, он понял, что связан. Принц находился в огромной зале. Вокруг стояли змеи, смотря на пленника презрительным взглядом.  
— И это великий кронпринц, претендент на четвертого Великого, пф! — продолжал скрипеть кто-то вдалеке. Линк прищурился и увидел мужчину средних лет. Его ярко-синие жилки проявились на щеках, пылая и ослепляя принца.  
«Он довольно силен» — пронеслось в голове юноши.  
— Где.где Ари, — заметавшись пробормотал Линк, не видя своего друга.  
— Ты хочешь узнать где тот презренный птах? Приглядись  
И тут Линк увидел. Полуобращенный Феникс лежал на полу, без сознания. Его духовные каналы были окрашены в иссиня-черный цвет и ярко выделялись на бледном лице.  
— Что с ним? — вскрикнул принц, не понимая почему он в таком состоянии.  
— О, так ты не знаешь? Эта тушка не смогла вытерпеть даже малой доли яда. Хотя кажется, что кто-то уже успел отравить до нас.  
Мужчина хищно посмотрел на Линка, показывая, что знает, что совершил Линк.  
«Но я же.я же не знал, что все так будет. Я не знал, что Ари не выдержит даже малой дозы. Разве воинов армии Драконов не отравляли подобным образом, чтобы выработать невосприимчивость? Неужели он такое не практиковал.неужели я виноват в его смерти?»  
Мужчина подошел поближе к Линку. Его дьявольская улыбка раздражала кронпринца, но он не мог ничего сделать. Он не мог даже нормально пошевелиться, не говоря уже о том чтобы хорошенько врезать этому гаду.  
— Наверно ты ненавидишь меня, — тихо сказал змей, усмехаясь, — вы же все нас ненавидите  
— А как же вас любить! — с вызовом ответил Линк, вперившись взглядом в мужчину. — Вы же хотите погубить столько народа.  
— Да? — змей удивленно приподнял брови. — А как же вы? Как же твой отец? Разве он не убивал невинных людей? Разве он не уничтожал целые народы. К примеру тот же самый Феникс! Он же последний в своем роде. И все благодаря твоему батюшке  
Линк на мгновение растерялся. Он правда не знал как ответить на такое. Драконы были тиранами, их боялись. Если бы не Великие, подавляющие восстания, то государство давно бы пало. Но в то же время Император хотел изменить все, он не спал ночами, старательно читая донесения, важные бумаги. Он заботился о своих подчиненных. Но только…только его слова не доходили до сердец бессердечных чиновников. В итоге господа загребали все себе, а Император не мог ничего поделать, он был один. Даже Луи, славящийся своею мудростью не смог помочь.  
— Молчишь? То-то же. Глупый мальчишка. Знаешь, вот вы огненные драконы, такие величественные. Но такие слабые. Все хотите решить с помощью силы, так забавно.  
— А разве ты не слаб? Разве не ты, как термит, разъедаешь императорский трон?  
— Да что там грызть, он уже давно прогнил сам. И вообще, он же был захвачен. Разве не морские драконы, не Великие полозы, должны были сидеть там?  
— С чего такая уверенность?  
— Твой отец.забрал трон у меня. Он смертельно ранил меня, отравив этим чертовым ядом. Из-за этого я не могу остаться в каком-то определенном состоянии. В полуобращенном виде меня посчитали обезумевшим и сослали в Водный дворец. И конечно же я не мог стать Императором.  
— Ты врешь! — вскипел Линк.  
— Да? Конечно, вру, — охотно согласился полоз, — тебе же, сосунку, — лучше знать, так ведь?  
Глаза кронпринца налились кровью. Он зарычал, желая высвободиться и наброситься на этого мерзкого гада.  
— Ты…!  
— Я. Какие-то все-таки молодые и слабые Великие. Одного чуть не убила малая доза яда, второй вовсе похож на псину. Ах да, ты же у нас еще не Полководец. И никогда им не станешь.  
— Я и не собирался, — прорычал в ответ принц, не сводя взгляда с мужчины.  
Он чувствовал как закипал. Ему реально было жарко. Его щеки ужасно пылали, а метки окрасились в ярко-красный цвет. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть и он взорвется  
— Какие мы вспыльчивые, — засмеялся полоз, отворачиваясь и идя к лежащему птаху.  
— Интересно, он сдох или нет? — пренебрежительно тыкнул в тело Ари свой хвост.  
— Не трожь его, — почти шипел Линк, набычившись  
— И что мне за это будет? — полоз медленно провел по щеке рукой. Ресницы Феникса дрогнули.  
— Кажись живой. Какая прелесть.  
Мужчина усмехнулся и со всей силы ударил Ари хвостом, как кнутом, отбрасывая приходящего в сознание птаха. Тот, с глухим стуком ударился о пол, издав протяжный стон. Приоткрыв глаза он мутным взглядом обвел залу и завыл запоздал от боли. Его крылья, когда пылающие огненным рыжим, потускнели и, кажись, были сломаны. А ноги, походящие на куриные ножки, ныли до невозможности. Но самое ужасающее, так это почерневшие духовные каналы. Ари был изумлен и в какой-то степени напуган.  
— Ари! — услышал он истеричный крик Линка. Голос ударил в уши птаха, заставляя зажмуриться.  
— Ари, — повторил его друг уже тише. Но это прозвучало так зловеще, что заставило стоящих рядом с принцем содрогнуться. Линк продолжал нагреваться, в нем бурлили эмоции. Если бы не толстая кожа драконов, они бы давно спеклись.  
— Что с тобой? Он же жив.пока, — продолжал изгаляться перед Линком полоз.  
Линк смотрел на змея безумным взглядом, сжав руки в кулаки.  
— Не трожь его, — спокойно сказал кронпринц, закрыв глаза. Стражи отступили на шаг, увидев как его тело стало кипеть еще сильнее, обдавая жаром, а метки ярко вспыхнули.  
— Ооо, — протянул полоз, приподнимая брови.  
В этот момент крепкие веревки, связавшиеся дракона порвались. Из спины выросли два крыла, а глаза налились кровью. Издав глухой рык, Линк рванул вперед, бросаясь на Великого полоза. Находясь в полуобращенном состоянии Линк был похож на сумасшедшего. Из его рта извлекался бормотание, рычания, но разобрать ничего было непонятно. Полоз успел ударить Ари, отбрасывая его в сторону и презрительно смотря на вспыльчивого дракона. Он думал, что мальчишка хочет ранить его, но никак не предполагал, что юнец нацелиться на его ядро. Он с легкостью отбил удар правой руки, точнее лапы, но вдруг ощутил необычный жар в животе. Выпучив глаза, полоз посмотрел вниз и осознал. что его живот пробит когтистой лапищей Линка. Кронпринц пыхтел, распустив свои крылья в разные стороны, смотря исподлобья на змея.  
— Я же говорил тебе, что ты не смеешь трогать моего драгоценного друга.  
Великий полоз ощутил боль. Линк медленно вытягивал его духовую энергию, расплавляя своим жаром духовые каналы. Стражи дернулись, спеша на помощь к своему предводителю. Но они были водяными змеями и против огненного круга, созданного Линком не могли ничего сделать. Огонь медленно распространялся, его было не погасить. Гады боязливо отступили, а некоторые даже решили сбежать под предлогом позвать на помощь. Но Линк заблокировал пути к отступлению. Издав рык, кронпринц, вырвал ярко-синее ядро полоза. Змей упал на пол, скорчившись от боли.  
— Ты…какой-то мальчишка, как ты посмел! Как ты додумался! — хрипел полоз, жмурясь.  
Линк не ответил. Его безумные глаза уставились на трепещущее ядро. Он обдавало холодом, будто остужая пыл юноши. Оно выглядело так желанно. Принц увидел…  
Он увидел нежные глаза его возлюбленной. Ки никогда не улыбалась ему. Ее влюбленные взгляды были направлены только Ари. Были пряди девушки развевались на ветру, ее маленькие ручки собирали одуванчики, складывая их в корзинку.  
— Ки. — тихо прошептал Линк, закрывая глаза.  
Все пребывание во дворце она любила только Феникса. Она была счастлива с ним. А Линк… Линк не понимал этого. Он не винил ее, но в это же время был сильно оскорблен. Чем он хуже? Он не зол на них. Они имели право на любовь. А теперь…теперь Ки никогда не улыбнется. А ее ребенок. Ребенок Ари. Каково будет жить ему без отца?  
— Ки.Ари, — голос стал еще тише. Линк нервно дернулся.  
«Я никогда больше не причиню вам боли. Я излечу Ари, я сделаю их счастливыми. Ведь вы… самые дорогие мне люди. Я хочу чтобы вы улыбались!»  
Ядро было поглощено Линком.  
***  
Прогремел взрыв. Из воды стремительно вынесся необычный дракон. Его чешуя ярко горела на солнце, глаза были похожи на две льдинки, способных заморозить любого. А в своих лапах он бережно держал тело птаха. Красные и синие метки пылали на морде дракона, вызывая недоумение у людей, которые видели его.


	11. Полуобращенный

— Когда все успокоится, я буду учится и смогу вылечить маму! — яркие глаза юного Луи сверкали.  
— Конечно, мой милый Луи, ты обязательно вылечишь меня, — Аннет улыбнулась, смотря на своего доброго сына.  
***  
— Мама, мама… что с тобой, мамочка?!  
— Все хорошо, мой дорогой. Прошу, позови папу.  
Юноша побежал за отцом.  
— Папа, маме плохо!  
— Я знаю, — старый врач, снял с глаз монокль, устало протирая глаза. Он горько усмехнулся, поднимаясь со стула и последовал за сыном. Придворный врач видел как ухудшается состояние его жены, но ничего не мог поделать. В ту ночь, когда государство Фениксов пало жителям пришлось бежать кто куда. Змеи были везде, они нападали на всех. В ту ночь Аннет укусила гадюка. И вот, он не мог вывести яд. А противоядия не было. Черный яд, ужасная вещь.  
— Дорогая, тебе все хуже?  
— Да…там был голос…  
— Голос? Где? — удивился врач, смотря на жену  
— Убери Луи.  
Паренек недоуменно посмотрел на матушку.  
— Луи, мой милый мальчик, — истеричный голос Аннет испугал Луи, — прошу, выйди.  
Луи понурил голову и вышел. Он сжал кулаки, тихо зашипев.  
«Думаете, что я не понимаю, что она больна? Я знаю, что ей плохо, я уже не маленький мальчик! Почему вы постоянно скрываете от меня все?»  
Луи стиснул зубы, пытаясь скрыть свое беспокойство.  
— Мама.ты обязательно выздоровеешь…  
***  
— Аннет, милая.что тебя беспокоит?..  
— Голос…он говорит, что я могу спастись. — прохрипела женщина, смотря на своего мужа  
— Что он говорит тебе, дорогая?  
— Он говорит, что мне надо поглотить ядро… Луи.  
Врач ужаснулся. Такой метод излечения был, но мужчина не рассказывал об этом никому. Это было по-зверски.  
— Не слушай, нет, Аннет, не думай даже слушать его!  
— Д.да.  
***  
Прошло достаточно много времени. Луи тяжело дышал, зажмурив глаза. Он слышал этот разговор.  
— Значит… Так.  
В голове было пусто.  
— Почему маме постоянно слышится этот голос? Почему он всегда шепчет ей сделать со мной что-то? Но если это поможет, то тогда.маме будет лучше. Что же мне делать?..  
Отец вышел. Его взгляд был полон горечи.  
— Луи…подойди ко мне.  
Луи послушно подошел к мужчине, обеспокоенно смотря на него.  
— Что случилось, отец?  
— Луи, ты должен уходить. Ты должен покинуть нас. Тебя ждёт великое будущее, мы будем лишь обременять тебя. Мы всего старики, ты обязательно должен вырасти и достичь высот. За нами гонятся. Понимаешь? Мы остатки павшего государства, мы добыча, лакомый кусочек для змей. Ты должен спастись. Мой дорогой сын, я хочу чтобы ты жил, а прогнивал с нами, боясь, что они появятся. Ты понимаешь? Я хочу чтобы ты вырос и смог дать гадам отпор.  
— А как матушка? Она же больна? А как же ты? Я не смогу вас бросить. К тому же, если мама будет здорова, я готов отдать ей свое ядро. Я смогу стать сильным и без него. Папа, я не покину вас.  
— Глупый ребёнок, — вздохнул врач, с печалью глядя на своего ребёнка.  
***  
Полуобращенная женщина сидела посреди комнаты. Её поломанные крылья отбрасывали уродливую тень, а в глазах светились адские огоньки.  
Дверь открылась, озарив тусклое помещение. Юноша зашёл внутрь, боязливо оглядываясь. Женщина проследила парня взглядом, не моргая. Бледная кожа будто светилась изнутри, а выпирающие кости внушали ужас.  
Вдруг послышались бормотания  
— Мама? Матушка…!!!  
Казавшаяся слабой и неповоротливой, женщина ловко ринулась на ногу, мпта когтистыми лапами в грудь. Обезумевший взгляд испугал Луи. Он еле увернулся, но тут же споткнулся, падая. Над ним навис силуэт. Озарившая на мгновение комнату молния осветила осунувшееся лицо матери, покрытое редкими перьями худое тело, крылья, широко раскрыты. Полуобращенная вонзила свои когти в плоть собственного сына. Голос нашептывал Аннет: «возьми это ядро, да, съешь». Она не могла противиться этому. Все материнские инстинкты притупились, высвобождая разум зверя, желающего насытиться вкусной дичью.  
Луи терял сознание. Сквозь дымку он видел как из его груди было что-то вырвано, трепещущее, горячее. Юноша чувствовал как медленно покидали его силы.  
— Матушка…  
Но перед ним была не мать. Это был монстр, Полуобращенная. Она не помнила своей жизни, своего сына, мужа. Она видела лишь ядро, которое трепетало в её руках.  
Луи видел как острые зубы вонзаются я ядро, как взгляд матери становится ещё безумнее.  
Больно.  
Очень больно.  
Это невозможно терпеть.  
— Матушка…  
На мгновение ему показалось, что взгляд женщины прояснился и к ней вернулся рассудок. Но это было лишь видение.  
Птаху отбросило в сторону. Женщина зашипела, угрожающе ощетинившись. Его взор стал грозен. В комнате послышались непонятное уханье. Луи ничего не мог разобрать.  
Старый врач набросился на свою жену. Он любил её, но перед ним стоял монстр, способный проглотить ядро собственного сына, это была не та нежная Аннет, слабо улыбающаяся своему мужу. Не та Аннет, готовящая обеды своему семейству, рассказываю сказки своему сынишку по ночам и прижимающаяся к груди любимого мужа. Она растеряла свою человечность.  
" Я хочу немного…я всего лишь хочу, уберечь хотя бы Луи. Я не смог защитить тебя, Аннет, но Луи… Он должен жить, он должен вырасти сильным…»  
***  
Луи очнулся в повозке. Открыв глаза, юноша встретился с холодным взглядом незнакомки.  
— Очнулся наконец, наш Второй Великий  
— аа?  
— Мы весьма рады твоему прибытию, хотя по нему и не скажешь, — весело продолжала она, бросая насмешливые взгляды на мужчину, угрюмо сидевшего в углу.  
— Как я здесь. Что за черт, что это?  
Холодная кожа змеи, задевшая ногу парня, сильно его напугала. Вся повозка кишела гадами.  
— Разве ты не помнишь?  
— Нет.  
— Мы обнаружили хижину. Внутри лежали два тела, странная тварь и мужчина. Кажется они боролись, но к нашему приходу были без сознания. Стоило нам к ним подойти, как выскочил ты и набросился на него. Тебе удалось его даже задеть, — мужчина стал ещё угрюмее. — Но в какой-то момент ты упал без сил. Жаль, конечно, ты имеешь метку Великого, а так бы он с удовольствием тебе бошку открутил. И вообще, откуда столько злобы и энергии, у тебя же ядро… Вырвано? Неужели эта тварь съела?  
— Это не тварь!  
Боль пронзила юношу и он закашлялся.  
— Спокойнее. Мы разберёмся и поймём что с нею делать. Как и с тем любопытным мужчиной.  
— Что ты задумала?  
— Фи, как невежественно. Я думаю мы отдадим Луаньской крепости. Ставить опыты. Все-таки любопытно, что довело женщину до такого состояния. Наш яд не такое не способен  
— Вы.!  
— Они же не умрут. Что ты беспокоишься, Глупый Великий.  
***  
Странное чувство. Луи видел толщи воды, бегущих людей, наполненные болью, отчаянием, страхом, лица, но сам не испытывал ничего. Он холодно отдавал распоряжения о возведение барьера и много другого. Как забавно, главным был тот, кто совсем не умел использовать магию. Он был единственным без ядра. Только вот неудобств Луи не испытывал. Когда мужчина лишился ядра, ещё не культивировал его, с значит и неудобств не было.  
Луи видел сцены прошлого. Залитая огнём столица, матушка, спасающая своего сына. И тут же искаженное безумием лицо, окровавленные руки его же матери. Нет, монстра. Странно над Луи посмеялась жизнь, правда.  
Порой голос нашептывал ему: «Уничтожь… Отомсти.» Знал бы кто, скольких сил даётся ему сдерживаться в этих порывах. А Луи старался. Казалось, он сходит с ума.  
***  
Он был учителем кронпринца.  
\--Ты мой учитель?  
— Да  
\--Какой-то молодой.  
— Я оправдаю ваши ожидания.  
Линк старался. Правда. Он изматывал себя на тренировках, в учёбе. Все видели талантливого юношу, будущее Государство. Но только Луи видел в Линке маленького, обиженного судьбой мальчика. Луи видел как его отвергают, поросят за спиной. Он видел много грязи, льющейся с адрес юноши, но принц оставался стойким. Дерзкий взгляд, нахальная улыбка. Он будто бросал вызов всему свету. И это было потрясающе.  
***  
— Линк. Ари. Вы единственные ради кого я её слышу этот голос, — прошептал в пустоту Луи, закрывая глаза.  
Все были спасены.  
***  
Взрыв, прозвучавший вдалеке, всполошил Луи. Он раскрыл глаза и ужаснулся. Летящий Линк, с красно-синими жила и летел, держа на руках полуобращенное тело Ари. Полуобращенный. Что бы это значило?


End file.
